The present invention relates to absorbent articles. More specifically, the invention relates to an absorbent article, such as a disposable diaper, that includes a pair of ears and that is configured to provide a product that can more readily retain its appearance during processing and packaging.
Absorbent articles such as disposable diapers are typically made on high speed (i.e., hundreds of products per minute) production lines. When manufacturing articles in this way, it is desirable to produce a product that includes features that provide an attractive product to the caregiver and/or the user and that is effective at containing and absorbing bodily exudates. An example of such features includes separately attached ears. The ears can be useful for providing better hip coverage to the wearer. Further, the ears can optionally be stretchable or even elastomeric for improved fit and comfort. Moreover, the ears can include a fastening member to keep the article about the hips and waist of the wearer.
While absorbent articles that include features such as separately attached ears can be desirable to consumers, such articles can become creased and/or undesirably wrinkled or crumpled during the production and/or packaging due at least in part to the difficulty in controlling such features during the manufacturing process and during packaging. This can result in a product that may be less attractive to the consumer when it is removed from the package. Moreover, the performance of the product can potentially be compromised; for example if a fastening member is creased it can compromise its ability to engage with different portions of the article as intended.
Thus, there is a need for an absorbent article that includes a folding configuration that can protect product features such as ears and/or fasteners. Further, there is a need for such an article that includes a folding configuration that can be processed at high speeds. Still further, there is a need for such an article that is pleasing to the wearer and/or caregiver upon being removed from a package.